Chandrila Patriots
The Chandrila Patriots is a professional Limmie team. In the Silver Age of limmie, they have played in both Elite League Limmie and the Premier League. Ownership Model The Patriots grew out of Team Chandrila, a planetary team made up of only Chandrilans. Team Chandrila was publicly funded with some government assistance, but mainly relied on donations from Chandrilans to operate. When the Elite League was founded and most major teams converted to a franchise model rather than a planetary team, Team Chandrila elected to sell shares to Chandrilan citizens to raise funds to participate in the Elite League. As a result, the Patriots are collectively owned by their fans. Shares in the team are subject to a buyback provision by the team, preventing them from being traded on the open market. Governance of the team is overseen by the Board of Governors (not to be confused with Elite League Limmie's Board of Governors, which is constituted by the ownership interests of all member teams of the league at a given moment), who are responsible for executive decisions of the team, including the hiring and firing of the general manager and head coach. The Governors are elected by the shareholders of the Patriots. The Patriots' ownership model has had the consequence of making the general manager of the Patriots one of the strongest in professional limmie since many powers reserved for an owner have been delegated down to the general manager in the interest of smooth operations. Crendan Era The Patriots were the most successful team of the Crendan Era, which lasted from 246 ABY to 261 ABY. In this period, the Patriots went to the Galactic Cup Final seven times and won three Galactic Cups of Limmie. All of the Patriots' trips to the Final were in runs of two or three consecutive years during this period. The dominant player of the Crendan Era for the Patriots was Reina Kether who was captain and starting full forward for the Patriots for the majority of the Crendan Era. Two of the Patriots' losses have become immortalized. The first in 246 ABY is known as The First Great Patriot Upset and came when the Corulag Swoops defeated the Commissioner's Trophy-winning Patriots 27-14. This came after the Patriots had demolished the Swoops 34-6 in the final week of the season. This was followed by The Second Great Patriot Upset in 251 ABY when the fifth seeded Patriots lost to the second seeded Sabilon Skookumchucks at Stoney End Park in the Galactic Cup Final. Traditions Supporters of the Patriots are known as the Patriot Nation and are widely dispersed throughout the galaxy. Patriot fans often attend the team's away games in large numbers due to the fact that the Patriot Nation extends well beyond Chandrila. This was a major reason for the longevity of the Patriots in the Elite League as the other teams appreciated the boost in ticket sales every time they hosted the Patriots. Patriot fans are commonly found singing three songs: *The Wearing of the Green - A Galactic Civil War-era protest song, The Wearing of the Green became associated with Team Chandrila when it also became a symbol of anti-Imperial sentiment *Green Green - This folk song is associated with playoff runs by the Patriots largely due to the lyric "Green green, it's green they say on the far side of the hill/Green green I'm going away to where the grass is greener still" *Stoney End - A ballad about the end of a love affair set in the same district as the Patriots' stadium, Stoney End is always played after a Patriots win. Rivals The Patriots have three major rivalry games, all with members of the so-called "Big Four": *The Friendliest Rivalry in Limmie with the Bakura Miners *The Revolutionary War with the Coruscant Senators *The Burgundy & Green Brawl with the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers Roster ''*''designates team captain Hall of Fame members *Reina Kether *Tan Strensky Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Chandrila Patriots Category:Solo Conference Category:Former Premier League Limmie teams Category:Former Elite League teams Category:Conference Champions Category:Skywalker Conference